Amumu/Strategy
Skill usage * reduces magic resistance by up to 25. When going for the kill, make sure you get in at least one melee attack, as many champions only have 30 base magic resistance. * Refrain from spamming your skills early game, as it can lead to mana starvation. * It is generally agreed that should be maxed first. The flat attack damage reduction is most powerful early on, making minions and monsters very easy to clear and keeping Amumu's health topped up. also provides consistent damage output. ** Maxing second offers good single-target damage, and enhances Amumu's crowd control due to its decreased cooldown. The length of the stun is the same at all levels of the skill. ** is very effective against enemy champions with high health. * can also be used through walls on neutral camps as an escape mechanism. * The buff allows , due to its mana regeneration, to keep activated almost indefinitely. ** has a 0.01 (1%) scaling. In game the tooltip only shows despair doing more % health damage per every 100 ability power. For example 500 AP = 5% health every second + 2.7% base and 24 additional MD at level 5. * passive makes a very hardy jungler. * is a great jungler with and allowing for an easy and strong jungle. ** pre-level 6 ganks are fairly strong, provided the lane is pushed. A pushed lane, teammates with closers and good damage or teammates with 2 or more Crowd Control abilities can often result in a kill, even against enemies with Flash. The key is to hit successfully for the stun, and pre-level 6, you will often only have 1 chance to do so. Bandaging from a bush straight to a target looks flashy, but often, teammates will not be able to fully maximize the damage they deal due to reaction time needed for your move. It can also be difficult to hit since enemies sometimes move in an unpredictable manner. A surer way of hitting is to walk towards the enemy from the opposite direction of your teammates, preferably after your teammates have engaged the enemy, which places the enemy within striking range for your teammates. is not cast until is chasing the enemy unless the enemy and teammates are still engaged in battle by the time they are within range. When is directly behind a fleeing enemy, it is easier to predict their path. * , is crucial in team fights and can often be the deciding factor. You should try to have it ready for when a team fight breaks out. Always try to use on as many enemies as possible while your team is in the vicinity. ** is very effective when combined with many other champions' ultimates, particularly area of effect spells, such as , , , and . Try to coordinate abilities like these to rack up heavy damage at the start of a team fight. * can be blocked by and other crowd control-preventing items/abilities. * Keep in mind that does not stop enemy channeled abilities such as or . * If you are running away from an enemy, you can over a wall to a neutral minion camp to pull yourself over the wall. It's not advised to do this if you cannot survive the aggro from the minions...unless it's been ten seconds since you were hit, and you can steal the enemy's kill by being Executed. * Using slightly before being knocked back by abilities will first kick back and then pull him to the target hit. * It is possible to use to proxy with . Build usage * can be built as a pure tank with health and situational magic resistance and/or armor defensive items. ** Health items that also give ability power are strong for this build, such as or . grants abilities a movement speed slow, although at a reduced percentage because his two primary damage abilities are AoE. will permanently slow nearby enemies as long as you have mana to cast it. * Amumu can opt between two enchantments: and . The former will give Amumu more damage, while the latter will make him more durable. Magus is recommended if your team already has a dedicated tank and needs more damage, or if your team is lacking in magic damage. Otherwise, Cinderhulk is the recommended enchantment due to making Amumu tankier by late game. Cinderhulk also gives Amumu the fastest clear time in the game when used with despair. * Magic Resistance Reduction is a very useful stat on as it helps him and his team to deal with magic resistance tanks. is a very good item on , as it synergizes with , increases the effective damage of (and ), and helps in team fights. ** can be effective against all physical damage teams and tends to synergize nicely with his other AoE abilities, especially . ** 's MR Reduction also has the same range as , meaning that chaining it and other AoE Ultimates such as results in increased damage output. * Cooldown reduction on is very strong, but it's often difficult to itemize for it. Grab the buff when possible (when mid can't/doesn't need to take it) to gain cooldown reduction without sacrificing stats. * and are two great items to purchase - the former's mana and cooldown reduction works especially well on , while the slows of the latter helps keep the enemy close to him and wear them down with and . Consider whether or not the attack speed slow is worth the cooldown receives upon being autoattacked. * Some form of mana or mana regeneration is advised for as his and can quickly deplete his mana pool early in the game. An AP focused build can work well as charge quickly with his despair, then later in game, shield from will show useful for teamfights, is also a good choice in early, and can later be upgraded to to increase his damages and get the very useful Cooldown reduction. * is an excellent item to use on Amumu, not only because of the magic penetration, but also because the burning passive synergizes well with , shredding the enemy's health. It can also be combined with for more health shredding, as well as being able to stick to the enemies' better; but be careful. You should be able to compensate the lack of armor/magic resistance with other items. * can be used on a more AP-focused build. Activate it after you ult to avoid being focused. * synergizes with , discouraging even more your enemies to auto-attack Amumu, as well as giving insane amounts of armor. However, this item is useless against AP casters. Keep that fact in mind. Recommended Builds Jungling Countering * Keep your team spread out while engaging to avoid his strong area of effect damage and disruptive effect of his . ** Attempt to disengage from as cleanly as possible after he uses , heal up, and attack his team again. It is a major source of his power, and if it doesn't lead to a large victory for his team that the enemy can't recover from while it is cooling down, , and his team, are much more vulnerable. * Use your minions as a shield against initiation with , but be aware that if he grabs a minion near you he can still initiate on you with his . * While has very good sustained damage, it requires him to be fairly close to the enemy and he has no inherent methods to stick onto enemies. After he uses his , he can be kited. * Favor magic resistance over stacking health to mitigate damage from and . * Amumu lacks an innate ability to heal himself and is most vulnerable to harassment as he cannot sustain himself. * Having is an effective way to prevent from getting snared from . Another cheaper choice would be . * If is jungling, pick up s in your lane to help prevent a potentially deadly fight. If you don't have wards, another great hint that he's ganking is if the opposing team in your lane suddenly turns aggressive, especially in a situation that would put them in a bad position. ** is a champion that especially synergizes well with teammates - as a result, he is fairly weak alone, and he is fairly lacking in the regard of escaping. Many popular junglers are easily able to beat in a one-on-one fight - gain control of the river and jungle with wards can allow your jungler to locate and kill him. Category:Champion strategies de:Amumu/Strategy es:Amumu/Estrategia ru:Amumu/Strategy